citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15
Love You Only is the 15th chapter of the Citrus manga. It was released on March 18th, 2015. Short Summary Yuzu becomes crazy due to disbelief that Mei is dating someone, and is approached by Nina, who says her sister Sara's confession was successful and asks her to support her sister's love. After talking to Sara about it in the hotel's bathhouse, Sara motivates Yuzu to go after her own love, despite the difficulties. Yuzu tries to talk to Mei again, but is expelled from her room. The next day, Yuzu finds out through Himeko that Mei is on a date and goes after her, with Harumi inviting Himeko to tour around the town. Getting to where Mei is, Nina explains to Yuzu that Mei and Sara are dating, and tries to prevent her from interrupting their date, as she had promised to support Sara's love. Yuzu, however, says she can't keep her promise and goes after Sara, followed by Nina, who tries to talk her out of it. Meanwhile, Sara asks Mei to kiss her. Long Summary The chapter begins as Yuzu, who is in disbelief that Mei started dating someone, screams about it in the Hotel's lobby while carrying a juice bottle around, confusing the other guests in the hotel, and wondering just who Mei said "yes" to. She then calms down and lays down on a couch, telling herself she doesn't have the right to talk like that since she couldn't tell Mei how she felt. As she thinks about it, she is approached by Nina, and realizes she's Sara's sister. Nina notices Yuzu isn't well and asks her if she had a fight, and Yuzu says kinda. Nina then says Sara's confession was successful, and Yuzu says she's happy for her. Nina then asks Yuzu to support Sara's love, and Yuzu, confused, says she'll obviously support a friend's love. Nina then thanks Yuzu, and, with a devilish look on her face says that she should Sara's love, as she said she would, confusing Yuzu again. Nina then notes that Yuzu still has her uniform on, and asks if she won't take a bath, and Yuzu realizes that she forgot and bath time is almost over, so she runs off to bathe. As she leaves, Nina has a distraught look on her face. On the bathhouse's changing room, as Yuzu takes off her clothes, she thinks about Sara's confession, and wonders if she could date Mei too if she had been able to confess her feelings, still skeptical that Mei started dating someone. As she goes to enter the bathing area, she meets with Mei, surprising both. Mei asks her if their school's bath turn shouldn't be over now, and says that it was decided that the Student Council would bathe after other students due to patrol duty, and mentions all the problems breaking the hotel's regulations would cause, but Yuzu says she knows that without Mei having to tell her, and says she'll be quick. While washing herself, Yuzu notices Sara is inside the bathtub, seemingly dizzy. Yuzu tries to wake Sara up and Sara, recognizing Yuzu, asks what she's doing there, but Yuzu says she's the one asking, and then asks Sara if she's alright as she looks dizzy, but Sara says she's fine. Yuzu then pulls Sara's cheeks, asking if she's like that because of her confession. Sara, realizing Nina must have told her, says she was planning to tell Yuzu before going to sleep. Yuzu notes Sara must be happy, but in her case she won't have a chance, as the person she likes is going out with someone else. As Yuzu says she knows she shouldn't give up, Sara, not realizing she's talking about Mei, interrupts her, by saying feelings should be transmitted correctly. Yuzu tries to say she's already dating someone, but Sara interrupts again, by asking Yuzu if she still likes that person. Yuzu is still wary, but Sara says she should take action, as even someone like herself could do it. Yuzu then hugs Sara abruptly and says she's just saying nice things because she's on a roll, but Sara says it's because it's important, and asks her to stop as her hair will loosen. Yuzu, now cheerful due to Sara's motivational words, leaves the bath, thanking Sara. After the bath, Sara finds Yuzu's student wallet, and investigating it notices she has the same surname as Mei. Yuzu then sneaks up to Mei's room to talk to her after Himeko leaves the room, but doesn't find her. Mei then calls her attention by saying that's not her room, and tells her to go to her room. Yuzu says she wants to continue their talk from before, but Mei tells her if she wants to something, she should do it tomorrow, as it's time to sleep. Yuzu says she'll be quick, but Mei says she can't make exceptions, but before finishing her thought, she realizes Himeko is back, and hides Yuzu under her blanket, laying on her bed to pretend she's sleeping. Himeko, seeing this, assumes she must be exhausted and lays on her bed too. She then tells Yuzu to leave as soon as Himeko is asleep, but Yuzu gets distracted and hugs Mei. She then remembers what she was there for, but seeing Mei's face assumes she's sleeping and starts kissing her. Mei then realizes it and expels Yuzu from the room. Yuzu, however, is more motivated to fight for Mei's love, not wanting to lose her to anyone, remembering Sara's motivational words. On the next morning, Yuzu learns from Himeko that Mei went to the Kyoto Station. Himeko says, crying, that Mei had plans to meet someone and would be out all day long. Yuzu then thanks Himeko and apologizes Harumi, as she can't stay, and runs off to the Kyoto Station. Surprised, Himeko tries to talk to her, but Yuzu leaves before she can say anything. Himeko then complains that Mei and Yuzu aren't participating in the school trip, to which Harumi, who is looking up a map, agrees. Himeko then says it doesn't matter, and that maybe she's just envious, as Yuzu can focus on something without paying attention to anything around her. Harumi then grabs Himeko's shoulder and invites her to tour the city. She says she'll plan everything, and takes Himeko with her, Himeko comically asking for help. At the Kyoto station, Yuzu is searching for Mei, and is taken by surprise by Nina, who asks why she's there. Yuzu says she's searching for her sister, and Nina says if she's talking about Mei she's with Sara. Yuzu is confused by that, and tries to ask how she knows Mei's name, but before she finishes what she was saying Nina tells Yuzu that Mei is Sara's girlfriend. Nina then confronts Yuzu, saying the sister she loves so much is Sara's predestined person. She says she saw Yuzu and Mei talking, and felt something bad, so she prepared everything for her sister and feels she took the right decision. She then reminds Yuzu that she said she would support Sara's love, so she asks Yuzu not to search for Mei during her and Sara's dates, but Yuzu is in disbelief that the person Sara loves is Mei, remembering Sara's words. Yuzu then says she can't keep the promise she made to Nina, and leaves off. Nina follows her and asks why, asking if she isn't Sara's friend, and Yuzu says she is. Nina then says Sara likes Yuzu and wants to keep beng Yuzu's friend, and Yuzu responds that she feels the same. Nina then says she doesn't understand, and asks how she can do that to someone so important, and Yuzu says that it's due to Sara being so important to her that she can't fail again. Where Sara and Mei are, Sara stares at Mei, who apologizes for being distracted, and Sara says it's alright. Mei then tries to catch Sara's attention as she's not responding, and Sara, holding Yuzu's wallet, asks if she can kiss Mei, ending the chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4